Don't Let Me Go
by KuroHime27
Summary: 8 tahun yang lalu, keluarga Uchiha mengangkat seorang gadis bernama Sakura,bagaimana kehidupan Sasuke dan Sakura saat Klan Uchiha runtuh? sasusaku! oneshot!


Hi

**Don't Let Me Go**

**7 tahun**

"Tunggu! Sasuke-sama! Jangan lari aku ga bisa ngejar!!" Teriak seorang gadis kecil berambut pink pendek bernama Haruno Sakura

"Sakura lelet deh! Ayo dong! Cepetan!!" Uchiha Sasuke kembali berteriak

Sakura adalah anak yatim piatu yang diangkat sebagai anak asuh (jadi marganya masih Haruno) sekaligus teman bermain sasuke oleh keluarga Uchiha. Tapi mereka selalu menganggap Sakura sebagai keluarga. Sasuke dan Sakura berteman dekat.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura terjatuh dan napasnya tersengal-sengal dan dia mulai batuk-batuk. Sasuke, menyadari ini, langsung menghampiri Sakura,

"Sakura kenapaaa...? Kamu gak apa apa...?" nada panik mulai menyelimuti suaranya. Sakura tidak menjawab, tiba-tiba, seiring dengan batuknya, darah bermuncratan keluar. Sasuke membelalakan matanya kepada sahabat karibnya.

"Sakuraaa...!! Kamu gak papa?? Maaf yaa!! Harusnya aku gak maksa kamu lari!! Bisa jalan?? Aku gendong balik ke rumah yaa...??"

Sakura tidak menjawab juga. Dia tidak sadarkan diri dan suhu tubuhnya naik. Sasuke langsung menaikan gadis kecil itu ke punggungnya dan berlari kembali ke rumahnya.

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha sedang membersihkan sayuran untuk dimasak saat putra bungsunya berlari masuk menggendong Sakura dengan susah payah. Ia tercengang saat melihat punggung putranya berlumuran darah yang mengalir dari bibir gadis kecil itu.

"Sasu-kun, apa yang terjadi?? Kenapa Sakura?" Mikoto langsung mengambil tubuh kurus Sakura dari gendongan Sasuke.

"Aku enggak tau! Tiba-tiba dia batuk-batuk... Gimana dong bu...?? Sakura gak apa apa kan...?" Mikoto bisa melihat rasa bersalah yang membanjiri mata hitam Sasuke

"Sasuke, tolong siapin baskom berisi air sama handuk kecil juga kotak obat ibu ya? Bilangin juga sama Itachi dan ayahmu..." kata Mikoto seraya berdiri mengangkat Sakura

Sasuke mengangguk cemas dan langsung berlari untuk melakukan apa yang disuruh ibunya

Sasuke menunggu bersama Fugaku dan Itachi di depan kamar Sakura sedangkan Mikoto ada di dalam merawatnya bersama beberapa orang pembantu rumah tangga.

Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah akan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura. Karena dialah yang menyebabkan Sakura jadi begini. Tak lama, Mikoto keluar. Sasuke langsung berdiri.

"Sakura kenapa?? Ibu! Sakura kenapa?"

Mikoto mengusap kepala Sasuke. "Dia enggak apa-apa Sasuke, tapi mulai sekarang, jangan ajak dia bermain terlalu lelah ya? Dia agak lemah…"

Ssuke tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan ibunya. "Iya! Aku boleh ketemu dia?"

"Boleh, masuk aja!" Sasuke langsung menyerobot masuk. Itachi dan Fugaku menghela napas.

"Bu, apa yang tadi ibu katakan pada Sasuke… Enggak semuanya benar kan?" tanya Itachi

Mikoto langsung terlihat sedih, "Aku enggak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke…" Fugaku menaruh tanganya ke pundak istrinya dan memeluk wanita berambut hitam itu, "Sakura… Anak itu… Dia tidak bisa hidup lama…" bisik Mikoto sambil memandang kedua anak yang sedang bercakap-cakap dalam kamar.

* * *

**8 Tahun**

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah memasuki akademi sekarang. Mereka benar-benar bersemangat, walau Sasuke agak Khawatir akan perkataan ibunya yang berkata,

'_Sasu-kun. Ingat perkataan ibu, jangan biarkan Sakura benar-benar kelelahan'_

Sasuke masih ingat kejadian 1 tahun lalu saat Sakura tiba-tiba batuk-batuk darah saat ia sedang bermain denganya di taman. Menakutkan. Sasuke berjanji dia akan terus melindungi Sakura agar hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi,

"Sakura…" bisiknya ke gadis berambut _pink _ disebelahnya. Ia menggenggam tanganya,

"Ah… Sasuke-sama…?" pipi gadis itu memerah, "Aku… janji…aku akan melindungimu!!"

Sakura terkejut dan tersenyum manis sekali, "Sasuke-sama, terimakasih!!" Seketika wajah Sasuke merona.

* * *

Malam itu, Sasuke dan Sakura pulang larut malam karena Sasuke bersikeras bahwa ia ingin berlatih melempar shuriken. Hari itu, entah kenapa, kompleks Uchiha sepi sekali. Sakura langsung merapat ke Sasuke,

"Sasuke-sama... Itu… Apa….?" Sakura menunjuk dengan wajah ketakutan. Sasuke tercengang saat melihat apa yang ditunjuk Sakura. Ternyata, itu adalah bibi Sasuke tergeletak berlumuran darah tidak bernyawa.

"KYAAAAAA!!" Jerit Sakura, menaruh wajahnya yang penuh air mata ke dada Sasuke.

"Sakura! Kamu tunggu di sini, sembunyilah di atas pohon! Aku akan mengecek apa yang terjadi!!"

Sakura mengangguk ketakutan. Malam itu terjadi tragedi besar di Konoha. Selurh anggota klan Uchiha dibantai oleh pewaris mereka sendiri, Uchiha Itachi. Terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke terbangun di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Di sebelahnya, dia melihat Sakura tertidur lelap, tanganya menutupi wajahnya dan tubuh bagian atas ditauh di tempat tidur, sedangkan, kakinya berlutut di sebelah tempat tidur itu.

Sasuke mengelus rambut _pink _Sakura, "Maaf… Aku…. enggak bisa menyelamatkan siapa-siapa di klan Uchiha… gimana aku bisa melindungi kamu…?"

Air mata bercucuran di kedua belah pipinya, beberapa menetes ke tanganya yang menggenggam erat selimut

"Aku…Aku…. _Lemah_…"

Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya disewakan sebuah apartemen berkamar 2 di dekat akademi, karena kata Sasuke kompleks Uchiha menyimpan terlalu banyak kenangan buruk bagi mereka berdua.

* * *

Tapi, Sasuke benar-benar berubah setelah itu. Sepulang akademi, Sakura tidak bisa menemukanya di manapun. Akhirnya dia kembali ke rumah sendiri.

Malam itu hujan deras turun dan Sasuke belum pulang juga. Akhirnya, Sakura mengenakan jas hujanya dan sepatu bot serta payung dan jas hujan Sasuke. Gadis itu mulai keluar mencari Sasuke.

Sakura mencari kemana-mana, walau ia sudah terbatuk-batuk dan napasnya tersengal sampai akhirnya dia tiba di arena latihan yang sering digunakan Itachi dan Sasuke dulu. Dia terkejut melihat Sasuke, dengan tubuh penuh lumpur dan lecet sedang berlatih di dalam hujan deras

"SASUKE-SAMAAAA!!" teriaknya saat Sasuke terjatuh dari pohon karena kelelahan. Sakura dengan sigap di bawah dan menangkapnya, paling tidak mengurangi benturan yang terjadi. Air mata berlinang di kedua belah pipi gadis itu, tapi tidak terlihat karena menyatu dengan hujan.

"Sa…Sasuke-sama…" Sakura memeluknya tubuhnya juga berlumuran lumpur karena terjatuh tadi

"…Harus…" bisik Sasuke, "…Apa…?"

"…Aku… harus… jadi… kuat…. Aku….jarus membunuh Itachi….!!" Matanya tajam dan bengis. Sakura ketakutan melihatnya seiring air mata terus bercucuran bercampur air hujan, tapi ia tetap memeluknya erat

"…Sasuke-sama…"

* * *

**12 Tahun**

Hari ini adalah hari pelantikan Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai seorang gennin, seorang ninja resmi.

Seiring dengan waktu berjalan, hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura mulai meregang. Mereka jarang mengobrol berdua walau tinggal serumah pada pagi hari, Sakura selalu datang lebih pagi karena harus membantu Iruka di akademi, jadi dia hanya membuatkan sarapan dan bekal makan siang untuk Sasuke dan pergi. Malamnya, Sasuke selalu pulang larut karena berlatih, dan dia pasti menemukan makan malamnya sudah disiapkan Sakura. Namun apa pun yang terjadi, Sasuke selalu makan masakan Sakura.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya selama beberapa tahun mereka berangkat bersama. Dengan hitai-ate (sp?) baru tanda bahwa mereka adalah ninja yang resmi. Tidak satu kata pun dilontarkan, Sakura agak gugup dan Sasuke bertampang biasa saja.

Saat mereka masuk kelas sejumlah gadis-gadis mengerubungi Sasuke sedangkan sejumlah anak laki-laki langsung menyerbu Sakura. Sasuke melewati mereka semua dengan dingin dan duduk di kursinya. Sakura juga, (dengan cara yang jauh lebih ramah dari Sasuke) menolak semua penggemarnya (Dan juga beberapa penggemar Sasuke yang ingin mencari tahu tentang Sasuke dari dirinya) dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Tidak lama, seorang anak berambut pirang datang dan bertanya ke Sakura,

"Hei Sakura-chan!! Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu??"

Sakura menoleh kepadanya dan tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto terkekeh dan duduk di sebelah Sakura dengan bahagia. Sasuke melirik dan mendecak sebal pada Naruto yang duduk di samping Sakura dan tertawa-tawa bersamanya.

Saat Naruto sedang mengobrol, dia melihat beberapa gadis tersenyum-senyum pada Sasuke. Diperhatikanya pemuda berambut hitam itu. Langsung dia naik ke meja dan berjongkok di depan Sasuke,

'_hmm… Apa bagusnya sih anak ini'_

Sasuke, yang jelas-jelas terganggu, mendelik kepadanya. Tak disangka anak yang duduk di depan Sasuke menyenggol Naruto dan BIBIR KEDUANYA BERTEMU!!

Satu kelas hening. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung muntah-muntah.

"Hehh!! Kampret lo!! Cuih! Cuih!"

"Lo tu yang cari gara-gara!! Hoeeek!!"

Beberapa anak gadis berteriak marah,

"BODOOOOH!! NARUTO KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMA SASUKEEEEE!!"

Hanya satu orang yang terdengar tertawa, Sakura, berusaha menahan tawanya sambil keluar air mata, "Hihihihihi…. Uhuk uhuk… Gak nyangka…. Hahahhahahhahahahahahaha!! " Sasuke dan Naruto berpaling kepadanya dengan muka horror,

"Sakura! Enggak! Aku enggak… Dia…  
Kata Sasuke, berusaha membela diri

"Iya Sakura-chan!! Gue… Itu si Teme yang…."

Sakura terus tertawa dan lari keluar kelas sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kepret lo Teme! Kalo sampe Sakura-chan nganggep gue hombreng sama lo…"

"Gue yang harus ngomong kaya gitu, usura tonkachi!"

Sementara, seorang gadis berambut _pink _panjang sedang tertawa sekerasnya di toilet.

* * *

Tim-tim sudah dibagi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura telah digabung dalam 1 tim. Tim 7 asuhan Kakashi. Hari ini adalah misi pertama mereka, yaitu menangkap seekor kucing milik ibu negara,

"Haaaaa!! Kakashi-sensei! Ga ada misi yang seruan dikit apa??" keluh Naruto

"Hei! Kalian bertiga ini, masih gennin baru! Jangan mengeluh saja!"

Sakura tertawa dan Sasuke hanya diam

"Usura-tonkachi"

* * *

Sebulan lalu, Sasuke dan Naruto mengikuti ujian final chunnin mereka baru saja menghadapi Orochimaru, Gaara, dan Itachi. Sasuke dan Sakura sedang di apartemen mereka

"Sasuke-sama anda mau minum?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke tidak menjawab

"Apa anda lapar?"

Sepanjang hari, Sakura bertanya seperti itu pada Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu meledak,

"DIAM!! KAMU INI CUMA PEMBANTU! JANGAN BERISIK!!" Sakura terkejut dna berkata, "Ma…Maaf Sasuke-sama…"

Lalu Sasuke keluar dan mulai berlatih. Larut malam, Sasuke pulang, dan tidak seperti biasa, ia tidak menemukan makan malam siap di meja. Sasuke berpikir, _"Mungkin dia marah karena soal tadi… Besok pasti udah biasa lagi…"_

Keesokan harinya, saat Sasuke bangun, dia tidak menemukan sarapan seperti biasanya. Begitu juga dengan hari stelahnya. Dengan penasaran, akhirnya dia merapatkan diri ke pintu kamar Sakura dan mencuri dengar.

Dari dalam, dia mendengar suara isak tangis Sakura. Langsung pemuda itu merasa bersalah.

Dia berpikir, "Gimana kalo sekali-kali gue yang masak yah?"

Sasuke, seumur hidupnya belom pernah memasak, mengalami kesulitan besar melakukan hal ini. Akhirnya setelah kira-kira 2-3 jam mencoba, ia berhasil membuat semangkuk nasi lembek yang lebih mirip bubur, telor mata sapi yang gosong, dan semangkuk sop miso yang tahunya dipotong berantakan dan kuahnya berwarna aneh.

Perlahan, ia mengetuk pintu kamarnya, "Sakura…? Mungkin kamu masih marah sama aku… Tapi coba makan dong… Sedikit aja ya…? Nanti kamu sakit…" mungkin udah hampir 4 tahun Sasuke enggak ngomong baek-baek sama Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab, tapi Sasuke dapat mendengar Sakura terbatuk-batuk makin lama makin parah. Lalu Sasuke menaruh baki berisi makanan dan menjebol pintu kamar Sakura. Ditemukannya Sakura tergeletak di lantai dari mulutnya bercucuran darah

"SAKURAAA!!" Sasuke teringat kejadian 5 tahun lalu, saat Sakura tergeletak berlumuran darah di taman. Pemuda itu mengangkat Sakura _bridal style _dan berlari ke RS Konoha.

'_bertahanlah!'_

* * *

Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar saat Sakura di dalam ICU bersama para dokter. Sasuke menutup matanya,

"Bodoh… Ini semua gara-gara aku…"

"Andai aku lebih kuat, lebih cerdas, lebih cepat… Aku...ini… Bodoh… _Lemah_..."

Sasuke teringat akan kata-kata Orochimaru, _'Datannglah kepadaku untuk mencari kekuatan…'_

"Aku harus ke tempat Orochimaru… Untuk mendapat kekuatan… Membunuh Itachi…. Melindungi Sakura… Hanya itu…"

Malam itu, setelah menaruh sekuntum bunga _daffodill _di sebelah tempat tidur Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan desa.

* * *

**15 Tahun**

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja berhasil membunuh Orochimaru. Saat itu kelelahan dan terluka, ia berbaring di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran bunganya.

Ia menghirup wangi sakura… Mengingatkanya pada seseorang. Saat sehelai kelopak bunga terjatuh di hidungnya, ia tersenyum,

'_Satu orang lagi Sakura… Tunggulah aku…'_

Pagi itu, Uchiha Sasuke menemukan semua lukanya sembuh. Sasuke melihat ke arah Konoha, kira-kira 200 km dari tempatnya berada, ia merasa dan percaya, Sakura ada bersamanya tadi malam.

'_Sakura… Terimakasih…'_

* * *

Perjalanan mencari Itachi membuat Sasuke kembali melupakan Sakura. Hatinya penuh amarah dan balas dendam. Hingga akhirnya dia berhadapan dengan kakaknya

Setelah bertarung sampai berapa lama, keduanya sudah terluka parah akan serangan masing-masing.

"Kau sudah bertambah kuat Sasuke…" desis Itachi sambil tersengal

"Aku rela mati kalau untuk membunuhmu!"

Itachi melompat tepat di depan Sasuke. Sasuke yang kakinya terluka, tidak bisa berlari dari tatapan Itachi

_Mangenkyou Sharingan!_

Seketika, Sasuke masuk ke dalam dunia kegelapan. Di depanya, Itachi dikelilingi gagak-gagak berterbangan.

"Kamu rela mati Sasuke…? Hanya untuk membunuhku?"

Sasuke meludah, "Tentu saja! Hanya itu tujuan hidupku!!"

Itachi tertawa kejam. Tiba-tiba sebuah pake kayu menusuk ke kaki Sasuke. Darah bercucuran

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan

"Kutanya sekali lagi Sasuke…. Kau siap mati…?"

"Beginian tidak akan membuatku menyerah!! Lagipula tidak ada yang menunggu ku di Konoha! Klan Uchiha berakhir dengan kita berdua!!" Sebuah paku kayu menghujam kaki Sasuke yang satu lagi. Sasuke jatuh memegangi kakinya kesakitan. Itachi mendekat dan menaruh satu kaki di atas punggung Sasuke, satu tangan memegangi rambut Sasuke,

"Lihatlah Sasuke… Kalau kau mati, kau tidak bisa bertemu orang-orang ini lagi kan…?"

Di depan Sasuke, tiba-tiba terlihat layar dan disana terdapat gambar Rookie 9, bersama tim Gai semuanya tertawa padanya,

"Atau mereka…?"

Di layar berganti gambar Naruto dan Kakashi tersenyum, Sasuke terpana…

"Atau orang yang ingin kau lindungi…"

Layar berganti gambar lagi, sekarang Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang tertawa, menangis, marah, saat dia masih 8 tahun, 10 tahun, dan 12 tahun. Semuanya, bersama dengan kenangan-kenangan mereka. Tiba-tiba dilihatnya Sakura, berumur 15 tahun sedang terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Infus dan segala macam peralatan medis mengelilinginya. Berbagai macam bekas suntikan terdapat di lenganya yang tadinya mulus. Rambut _pink_ nya tidak terlihat berkilauan seperti dulu dan dia terlihat begitu kurus dan pucat

"…Sakura…" bisik Sasuke

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku menjenguknya diam-diam, seorang perawat memberi tahuku, bahwa sejak kau pergi, ia mengalami depresi yang sangat besar dan 3 bulan lalu, ia jatuh koma. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, Sakura mengalami kelainan paru-paru sejak kecil… Ibu tidak pernah menceritakan padamu, tapi semua itu benar… Keadaanya kritis… Mungkin dia tidak bisa bertahan…"

Itachi berdiri dan melepaskan Sasuke. Sasuke berlutut dan menangis, "…Sakura…. Aku…. Belum ingin mati…. Aku ingin pulang ke Konoha… Aku ingin minta maaf… Sakuraaaa!! Hu…hu…hu… Jangan pergii….Sakuraa….!!" Sasuke menangis tersedu-sedu dan bersujud. Itachi, merasa iba kepada adiknya, mengeluarkan mereka dari dunia mangekyou dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Sasuke, asal kamu tahu, aku tidak membunuh klan kita… Seluruh klan mengalami gangguan pada Sharinganya… Itu karena Orochimaru… Mereka semua mengamuk dan membunuh satu sama lain… Aku sendiri… Aku membunuh ayah yang sudah membunuh ibu…"

* * *

Berapa hari kemudian, Sasuke bersiap-siap untuk pergi menuju Konoha. Tak disangka, ternyata, selama itu Itachi memiliki seorang istri dan seorang anak dalam kandungan. Istrinya, Uchiha Kuroko lah yang merawat Sasuke setelah pertarungan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, kakak, kak Kuroko, aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati Sasuke" jawab wanita berambut hitam itu lembut, saat Itachi memeluk pundaknya. Sasuke tersenyum, dia menyukai Kuroko, wanita itu bersifat mirip ibunya, pantas Itachi memilihnya.

"Sasuke, sampaikan salamku pada Sakura, dan tolong ceritakan semuanya pada hokage. Aku tidak mau jadi buronan terus." Itachi, Sasuke, dan Kuroko tertawa.

Sasuke berbalik dan menuju Konoha.

_Sebentar lagi Sakura, aku akan sampai, tunggu aku…_

* * *

Sasuke akhirnya sampai ke gerbang Konoha, Kotetsu dan Izumo si penjaga gerbang, menyetopnya,

"Uchiha Sasuke! Kau harus ikut ke kantor Hokage dulu!"

"Sebentar! Itu bisa nanti! Bawa aku ke tempat Haruno Sakura dulu! Kumohon!!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang kondisi Sakura-san?"

"Kumohon!"

Setelah memohon-mohon, akhirnya Izumo membawa Sasuke ke RS sedangkan Kotetsu pergi ke kantor Hokage.

Sesampainya disana, kamar Sakura gelap dan tak bersuara. Yang terdengar hanya suara mesin-mesin medis yang menempel di tubuh Sakura, menjaga agar ia tetap hidup. Sasuke berlutut di samping tempat tidurnya,

"Maaf, Izumo-san…. Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua dulu… Kumohon…" Suara Sasuke serak seakan menahan tangis.

Izumo, merasakan kesedihan si pewaris Uchiha mengangguk, "Saya akan berjaga di luar.."

Saat si penjaga sudah keluar, Sasuke mengambil satu tangan Sakura yang rapuh, berhati-hati akan infusnya, dan membawanya ke bibirnya, tanganya terasa hangat, seperti Sakura yang biasanya

"Sakura… Apa kabar…? Aku sudah pulang…" kata Sasuke lirih. Dia menahan air matanya yang hampir tak terbendung

"He…He… Aneh ya…? Biasanya kamu yang ngajak ngomong….gak pernah aku bales…" Sasuke mencoba tersenyum

"Sekarang Sakura…. Ternyata…. Sakit ya…? Ngajak ngomong tapi gak dibales…. Ya kan…?"

Sasuke mencium pergelangan tangan Sakura, "Sakura… Maaf ya….Andaikan… Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya kamu selama ini karena aku…. Aku ga akan…"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, ia menaruh kepalanya di dada Sakura dan menangis.

"Sakura… Hiks…. Bangunlah…. Kumohon tertawalah padaku!! Berbicaralah!! ….Aku… Aku mencintaimu!!"

* * *

Saat Naruto, Tsunade, dan Kakashi memasuki kamar Sakura, mereka menemukan Sasuke yang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk Sakura, membisikkan kata-kata manis, memohon maaf, dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya selama 3 tahun ini.

"Sasuke, ayo, kamu harus disidang!" kata Tsunade

"Jangan! Nanti saja! Kumohon! Biarkan aku di sisinya sampai dia bangun! Setelah itu aku enggak peduli aku akan diapakan!!"

"Hey! Teme! Sakura-chan kan enggak bisa ditungguin! Lagipula kita gak bisa biarin seorang ninja pelarian dan pengkhianat di RS!" Sahut Naruto, yang kelihatanya sangat marah pada Sasuke

Sasuke tetap bersikeras dan sambil memeluk Sakura terus bicara lagi, "Andai Sakura bangun, terus menemukan gue udah dipancung gimana? Kenapa pas waktu gue mau bilang perasaan gue semuanya menentang gue?!" Sasuke menaruh wajahnya di leher Sakura dan menangis.

Akhirnya Kakashi menghela napas dan mendekati Sasuke, "Baiklah Sasuke, kita biarkan kau bersamanya selama 1 bulan, andai Sakura belum bangun juga, kami harus membawamu menghadapi pengadilan. Dan kalau kau menolak kau akan dieksekusi ditempat, kamu tidak mau Sakura bangun dan melihatmu berlumuran darah kan? Bagaimana Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade mau tidak mau mengangguk dan meninggal kan kamar. Saat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memberi _good guy pose_ sedangkan Kakashi menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Sasuke menarik napas lega,

_Kakak benar… Aku…. Enggak sendirian…_

* * *

1 Minggu berlalu, Sasuke masih terus menunggui Sakura, kalau tidak dibujuk Naruto dan Kakashi, pasti dia tidak akan mau disuruh istirahat dan mandi. Sasuke dkk selama ini mencoba membangunkan Sakura deengan berbagai macam cara, menyiram pake air (yg akhirnya dimarahin abis-abisan sama Tsunade), nyanyi di kamarnya (Dimarahin pasien laen, berisik katanya), Dikagetin pake 1001 senjatanya Tenten (Mu bangunin orang ato bunuh orang?), Pake bau makanan (dapet selundupan dri chouji), wangi bunga (dari Ino), nyuruh Lee tereak-tereak (yg berakhir dgn suatu penyiksaan kejam dri sejumlah pasien dan perawat dan sekarang Lee terbaring lemah di kamar sebelah) dll.

Akhirnya masa waktu 1 bulan hampir berlalu. Sasuke sedang duduk sendirian di kamar Sakura, memperhatikan cinta pertama dan terakhirnya tertidur. Ia mengusap tangan gadis itu lagi

"Sakura, udah hampir 1 bulan berlalu. Lusa, aku bakal diadilin…. Aku enggak tau bakal diapain. Semoga aku gak dibunuh ya?" Sasuke mencoba melucu

"Inget apa yang aku bilang waktu aku baru dateng? Mungkin enggak ya… hehe…"

"Tapi aku inget… Dan itu beneran Sakura, aku cinta kamu…"

Sasuke mencium kening Sakura, "Dulu kita deket banget ya… Orang-orang bilang kita kayak adek kaka… Aku marah kalo mereka ngomong gitu… Soalnya aku pengen kamu jadi pengantinku…"

Sasuke memanjat ke tempat tidur

"Inget dulu ibuku suka dongengin kita? Kalo ada putri yang tertidur, di _Snow White_, _Sleeping Beauty,_ mereka terbangun oleh ciuman pangeran…"

"Kalo kita coba…. Manjur ga ya?" Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Sakura. Dan dengan lembut, dia menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Sakura. Bibir Sakura terasa hangat, membuat Sasuke ingin memeluknya, ingin mendengar Sakura tertawa. Sasuke merindukanya…

Sasuke turun ke lantai dan duduk di kursi, "Emang, cara itu cuma manjur di dongeng aja ya…? Bego deh…" Air mata membanjiri mata hitam Sasuke dan dia menangis di kasur Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh ubun-ubun Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti menangis dan melihat sepasang mata hijau memandang dirinya dengan lembut.

"Sakura….?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tidak percaya. Apa bukan mimpi? Sakura mengusap kepala Sasuke lagi, kali ini menuju pipinya. Sasuke dapat merasakan hangat lembut tanganya. Ini asli… Dia…. Tidak bermimpi

"Ternyata… Manjur ko…. Sasuke-sama…" Sasuke tersenyum, membuat Sakura terkejut sedikit saat pemuda itu memeluknya dengan erat, dia bisa merasakan air mata di pundaknya.

"Sa…Suke-sama…?"

"Jangan…" "….eh…?"

"Jangan panggil aku Sasuke-sama…."

Sakura terlihat bingung saat Sasuke tersenyum lagi

"Panggil aku…. Sasuke-kun…"

Air mata bercucuran di kedua belah pipi Sakura,

"Iya… Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura tersenyum riang. Dan seketika, dunia tidak lagi gelap bagi Sasuke.

FIN

A/N Hehhehehhehehe jari2 akika kyanya g bkal dipake slama beberapa minggu!! Chapter/oneshot pertama gu yg nyampe 13 hlm! Hehehhehehehehe

Sori gu ngdelete don't let me go yg lalu, soalnya gu nulis mlh jdi menceng dri konsep XP

Tpi gue suka yg ini, R&R!!


End file.
